Todo quedó en familia
by J0nas Nagera
Summary: Una serie de acontecimientos marcarán la vida de Lincoln de por vida al tener un acercamiento "íntimo e inapropiado" con sus hermanas en diversas circunstancias, siendo las consecuencias de estos el eje que guiará sus acciones y vida al encaminarse penosamente a la paternidad. AU: Ya lo sé todo/Tres días de Caos. Contenido Adulto.


**TODO QUEDÓ EN FAMILIA**

No hay ninguna necesidad de leer las historias previas que realicé antes para comprender esta, para los que las hayan leído (esos fieles lectores que les agradezco en el alma seguir conmigo) les confirmo que sí, es lo que piensan. Esta es la historia que había comentado que quizás haría y ahora es un hecho que la estoy haciendo. Una más si no es que la principal ambientada en el mismo universo de **_Ya lo sé todo_** y **_Tres días de Caos_**. Les advierto que su contenido** no es apto para menores de edad**, ya que la narración contiene escenas muy descriptivas de encuentros íntimos de índole incestuoso. Espero disfruten de la historia y que algunas dudas que hayan tenido de los episodios anteriores queden resueltas. Saludos.

**Disclaimer. **El concepto de "_Loud House_" y todo lo relacionado con el mismo pertenecen a su autor y casa productora: Chris Savino & NICKELODEON © 2016. La historia se realiza sin fines de lucro. El arte de portada es de un artista al que me fue imposible identificar.

* * *

**La compensación de Lori**

Lincoln dio un giro sobre sí mismo consiguiendo así con ello una perfecta puntuación cuando sus pies tocaron los correspondientes paneles alcanzando el máximo puntaje en la máquina de baile del arcade. Ronnie Anne a su lado por muy poco y hubiera fallado en igualarlo, por suerte a último momento consiguió dar el paso definitivo para que su record quedara lo más a la par con el de su mejor amigo. La canción terminó anunciando el puntaje de ambos adolescentes de catorce años posicionándolos una vez más en lo más alto de los marcadores y asegurando de nuevo su lugar como invictos en aquel juego.

—Eso no estuvo nada mal, patético. Creí que terminarías por oxidarte con el paso del tiempo.

—Lo mismo podría decir que pensaba de ti. Se ve que no has perdido tu toque.

La pareja de amigos fue a pedir unas sodas para refrescarse, tal vez un refrigerio no les caería nada mal tampoco. Tomaron una mesa y Ronnie Anne revisó su cartera un tanto desanimada. Había imaginado que llevaba más de lo que había gastado hasta ahora.

—Pide lo que quieras —le dijo el peliblanco—. Yo te lo invito.

—¡Uy! En ese caso debería de aprovechar y pedir una hamburguesa doble con todo, además de una malteada jumbo.

Todo lo que recibió en respuesta por su chiste fue un encogimiento de hombros.

—Si eso quieres, adelante. Por algo estamos celebrando que hayas regresado al pueblo.

La jovencita intentó ocultar lo enternecida que se sintió ante el tono con el que Lincoln le había dicho esas palabras, notándosele lo feliz que estaba por tenerla de regreso en su vida.

—Vaya. Creo que entonces debería sacarle más provecho a nuestra "cita".

Se burló de nuevo tratando de exasperarlo. Por el contrario, Lincoln pareció pensativo.

—Supongo que deberíamos de hacerlo. ¿Quieres que veamos una película más tarde?

Ronnie Anne se sonrojó.

—¿Si entiendes que estoy jugando y que esto no es realmente una "cita", cierto?

—¿En serio? Pensaba que de verdad estábamos en una "cita de amigos".

El semblante de la joven latina pareció ensombrecerse.

—Hmm... Sí, es verdad.

Lincoln sonrío al verla así.

—¿Por qué pareces tan decepcionada? ¿Es que te estabas haciendo ideas raras de nuevo?

Enrojeciendo, se puso a la defensiva.

—¡Por supuesto que no me estoy haciendo "ideas raras"! ¿Y a qué te refieres con "de nuevo"?

Lincoln tenía en mente algunas de las ocasiones en que fue a visitarla a la ciudad con la idea de pedirle una cita, obteniéndola por supuesto con la discreción suficiente para que su amiga no se diese cuenta que estaban en una, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre conseguía arreglárselas para que pareciera que fuese ella la que estaba malinterpretando la situación, quedando al final mejor parado y ella avergonzada por supuestamente haber malinterpretado las cosas.

—Bueno, tu sabes —señaló el chico—. Como esas veces cuando iba a la ciudad a pasar el tiempo contigo y aprovechabas para coquetearme.

—¡Yo nunca te he coqueteado!

Saltó indignada cada vez más roja por la vergüenza, pues siempre había imaginado que era lo suficientemente discreta cuando lo hacía.

—Por supuesto que nunca lo has hecho —exclamó con un dejo de sarcasmo—. Mi error. Pero hablando en serio. Si de verdad quieres que tengamos una cita, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmela.

Se quedó callada un tanto incómoda. Lincoln pensó con un poco de temor que quizás había llevado el asunto demasiado lejos. Lo mejor sería cortarlo desde ahora. Sin embargo le era irresistible hacerla enojar de vez en cuando y poner en aprietos a su amiga desde que era un niño y no se daba cuenta que le gustaba más de lo que entonces estaba dispuesto a admitir. La primera vez que ocurrió algo parecido de manera incidental, fue cuando intentó mostrarle aquel truco de magia y le presentó a su amiga Syd. Había sido tan divertido qué desde entonces le resulta irresistible intentarlo ocasionalmente.

—¿Es que acaso el gran Lincoln Loud se siente un gran partido a mi altura? —Exclamó haciéndose la engreída.

—Ni idea, supongo que eso dependería si tú de verdad estarías dispuesta a averiguarlo.

En él esa actitud despreocupada, pero a la vez tan llena de confianza en sí mismo ponían nerviosa a la adolescente latina. Siempre le había agradado Lincoln y de ser honesta consigo misma, a momentos antes solía gustarle mucho durante su infancia, aunque nunca tuvo idea de cómo expresarse y no es que estuviese tampoco muy interesada en hacerlo. En estos momentos lamentaba el tener que seguir comportándose como una chiquilla sintiéndose muy por detrás de Lincoln ante la madurez en el tema que de pronto él exhibía.

—Bueno… no lo sé. ¿No crees que sería raro?

—¿Y qué? La raro es divertido, o al menos no es tan aburrido como lo convencional.

Bufó por cómo le estaba dando la vuelta a las cosas.

—Está bien, patético. Si tantas ganas tienes de tener una cita conmigo, yo… entonces, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Lincoln se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo, hizo un ademán con sus manos como si estuviese revisando una agenda invisible.

—Bueno, estoy algo ocupado, pero creo que puedo darte un espacio —hizo como si la cerrara para ofrecerle una radiante sonrisa—. ¡Está bien! Será un placer aceptar tener una cita contigo.

Tomó sus manos y entrecerró sus ojos de forma seductora. Ronnie Anne enrojeció a la vez que incómoda pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder: "_¿Este tonto se las arregló para que yo misma lo invitara a salir a él?_". Aunque sentía su orgullo herido, al mismo tiempo apreciaba el resultado de lo acontecido.

—Entonces, mi querida Ronnie Anne, ¿a dónde me invitarás a salir?

—No abuses de tu suerte, torpe.

Lincoln se permitió reír un poco.

—Está bien, vamos. Por esta ocasión yo invito.

—¿Es que no me habías invitado ya la comida?

—Sí, pero no pensé que eso contara como una cita —con burla la miró haciendo ese gesto con la mirada simulando coquetería—. ¿Tú sí lo hacías?

El golpe que recibió en el hombro fue la señal que necesitó para comprender que lo mejor sería dejar de provocarla por ahora, al menos.

—Torpe —la chica dio un sorbo a su malteada, después ilusionada le sonrió intentando imitar su mismo tono seductor con todo y la mirada entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Y a qué película piensas invitarme a ver?

Lincoln estaba por responderle cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Discúlpame —se llevó el aparato al oído—. Hola, ¿cómo te fue? —una buena noticia debió de recibir pues su expresión se iluminó mucho más a cuando consiguió dar un paso adelante con su amiga— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es excelente! Eso merece una celebración. ¿Qué dices? ¿Una buena hamburguesa, malteada, juegos de video y una película? —el rostro de Ronnie Anne se ensombreció sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando—. Perfecto, entonces tenemos una cita… por supuesto que podemos quedarnos hasta tarde en la noche. Mi habitación siempre está abierta para ti… yo también te quiero, linda —cortó la llamada y como si acabara de recordar que no estaba solo, volvió un tanto desorientado su atención a Ronnie Anne—. Lo siento por eso. ¿En qué estábamos?

En respuesta, furiosa la chica se levantó de la mesa conteniendo el impulso de abofetearlo.

—¡Diviértete en tu cita, imbécil!

Debido a lo inesperado de su reacción y los pasos rápidos que daba, Lincoln tardó unos segundos en ponerse de pie e ir a alcanzarla corriendo hasta afuera del arcade.

—¡Espera! ¿Pero qué te sucede? ¿No se supone que íbamos al cine?

—¿Que qué me sucede? ¡Le estabas hablando a una novia de la que yo no sabía nada en medio de nuestra cita y me preguntas que qué me sucede!

Algunas personas habían volteado a verlos, lo que puso nervioso al muchacho a sabiendas que nada de esto lo estaba dejando precisamente bien parado. Intentó tomar la mano de la chica, pero ella de un manotazo la apartó.

—Podríamos… hablar un poco más calmados y de manera civilizada.

—¡Vete al diablo!

Ella se dio la vuelta y Lincoln detrás de ella le gritó.

—¡Era Lynn! ¡Se trataba de mi hermana!

Bien, al menos había con eso conseguido hacer que Ronnie Anne se detuviera, pero al darse la vuelta para mirarlo, parecía todavía molesta y confundida en lugar de aliviada como Lincoln esperaba.

—¿Una de tus hermanas? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonta como para tragarme esa patraña? ¡Claramente estabas pidiéndole una cita a una chica!

—¡Qué! —la insinuación pareció haberlo ofendido profundamente—. ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías? No estaba pidiéndole una cita,"cita".

—¡Le dijiste que tendrían una cita y encima le propusiste que hicieran juntos las mismas cosas que nosotros hacemos!

Era obvio que no estaba dispuesta a tragarse aquél cuento. Lincoln comprendió entonces lo que ocurrió al ponerse en su lugar.

—Ronnie Anne, te juro que se trataba de Lynn. Su equipo favorito de fútbol ganó el juego y como mi hermana tiene gustos parecidos a ti, por eso le propuse lo mismo para celebrarlo: Hamburguesas, deportes y esas cosas; además es una "cita de hermanos", estoy seguro que llegaste a tener muchas de esas con Bobby o tus primos.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna por cómo Lincoln llamó a esas salidas.

—Sí, salía con ellos, pero nunca llame a los encuentros con mi familia "citas" —aunque quizá la última vez que salió con Carl antes de regresar a Royal Woods contó como una bastante muy incómoda, pero prefería olvidar aquel día—. ¿En serio quieres que crea que se trataba de una de tus hermanas y no otra chica?

Lincoln exasperado, pero realmente deseoso por que el malentendido se resolviera de una vez por todas, le extendió su teléfono.

—Puedes comprobarlo tú misma.

Dudosa miró el aparato pensando que había una trampa detrás de eso. Se sintió algo incómoda ante la idea de revisar un celular ajeno. Lincoln ya esperaba que Ronnie Anne se sintiera de esa manera y por tanto el asunto terminara hasta allí, cuando de pronto ella le arrebató el teléfono y revisó la última llamada entrante que tuvo.

—¿Lynnática? —Leyó con una ceja levantada.

—Es Lynn de cariño.

Aunque se sintió tentada a marcar el número, pensó que eso ya sería demasiado, además que el contacto estaba etiquetado como "Familia". Un tanto avergonzada por su comportamiento, le regresó el aparato a Lincoln quien lo tomó de regreso aliviado ante el temor que su amiga le montara por teléfono una escena a su hermana.

—Lo lamento Lincoln… pensaba que, sólo olvídalo.

—Está bien. Supongo que no me di cuenta que podía malinterpretarse lo que hablaba con Lynn. No era mi intención ponerte celosa.

El peliblanco sonrió ante esto último y Ronnie Anne volvió a sonrojarse al comprender que se puso en evidencia.

—¡Yo no estaba celosa! ¡Sólo…! —intentó pensar en una explicación que la dejara bien parada, pero al no ocurrírsele ninguna, decidió contraatacar al recordar de pronto cierto detalle—. ¿Linda? ¿Así siempre eres de cariñoso con tus hermanas?

"_Sólo con Lynn_", pensó Lincoln un tanto nervioso.

—Por supuesto.

—Eres un raro.

—¿Raro en el sentido adorable por cuidar muy bien de mis hermanitas?

—No, sólo raro. Además Lynn no es precisamente una de tus "hermanitas", aunque parece que se le olvida a veces.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ronnie Anne prefería ya no tocar el tema para no discutir con Lincoln. Si bien se sintió muy aliviada al ver que no se trataba de otra chica, no fue así del todo al comprobar que en efecto se trataba de Lynn: La hermana mayor de Lincoln de quien en varias ocasiones había notado ciertas… "particularidades" que la hacían sentir incómoda, que no tenían que ver con su comportamiento tosco como el suyo, o sus modos bruscos y agresivos, sino el desdén con el que en ocasiones le hablaba y mucho más inquietante, la forma tan "extraña" en que a veces miraba a su propio hermano. Para cualquiera podrían ser detalles que podrían pasar desapercibidos, pero para otra chica como ella… eran raros y prefería no darle muchas vueltas a la idea que a momentos se formaba en su mente.

—Pues… tú sabes, Lincoln. Pareciera que te busca para que la cuides y le prestes atención, o como cuando parece querer tu aprobación en algo como si se tratara de una de las menores, cuando se supone que es tu hermana mayor.

—Cielos, yo… no sé qué decir al respecto.

Ella negó con un gesto. No iba a permitir que esa chica con un marcado complejo de hermano le arruinara la cita con su amigo aún sin estar presente.

—Sabes, mejor olvídalo. Todavía estamos a tiempo de ver "X-Men: Fénix oscura" si nos damos prisa.

—¿En serio quieres ver esa? Yo tenía en mente "Men in Black: Internacional".

—Lo que sea, estoy segura que ambas serán igual de geniales.

Lincoln se aventuró y tomó por el hombro a la jovencita latina, ella se sonrojó pero no hizo nada para deshacer el contacto el cuál la entusiasmo y hasta apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco.

El chico se sintió tranquilo. Por un momento temió que Ronnie Anne se hubiese percatado de la relación tan "particular" que tenían con Lynn más allá de lo que insinuó al pensar de ella como una hermana posesiva. Durante el trayecto al cine, pensaría sobre si sería buena idea hablar con Lynn al respecto para que fuese más discreta con lo que ambos tenían para cuando salieran con otras personas.

* * *

Cuando Lincoln regresó a su casa, fue inmediatamente abordado por dos niñas rubias de nueve años, una con más entusiasmo que la otra, además de un porte femenino.

—¡Linky! ¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Ronnie Anne?

El chico que a estas alturas no veía caso negar el hecho de que en eso consistió su salida, estaba por responderles cuando una pequeña castaña de siete años y anteojos lo interrumpió.

—¡No fue una cita! —Lisa realmente parecía exasperada—. Es un hecho que entre nuestra unidad fraternal mayor y la individua de ascendencia latinoamericana no existe mayor vínculo que el compañerismo social, conocido comúnmente como "amistad". De haber algo más estrecho en la mencionada relación, hace años que hubiésemos visto un avance significativo en la hipotética atracción de haberse presentado, más la evolución en la misma permanece estancada en nada.

Las gemelas se le quedaron mirando confusas, hasta que Lincoln como de costumbre sirvió de intérprete.

—Dijo que Ronnie Anne es todavía y siempre será sólo mi amiga y que si de verdad hubiese algo entre nosotros, hace mucho que ya se hubiera dado en lugar de esperar tanto.

Lana se desinteresó muy pronto en el tema.

—Lo que sea. Iré a ver si puedo encontrar en internet algunas partes para la pila de chatarra de Luna.

—¿Te refieres a la vagoneta que compró? —Le preguntó Lincoln.

—Sí, creo que así es como la llama. Por cierto, que llamó por teléfono para avisar que regresará a casa en un par de semanas. Veré qué puedo hacer de aquí hasta entonces.

Lola gruñó.

—En serio creo que Lisa tiene razón. Fuiste demasiado lento con Ronnie Anne, Lincoln. A estas alturas mejor ya voy perdiendo las esperanzas de convertirme en tu madrina de bodas.

El chico se sintió cansado, sin ánimos de ser acribillado con preguntas por parte de todas las chicas de contarles que en realidad había hecho cierto avance con su amiga, siendo que había vuelto a mudarse a la ciudad. Lisa sonriendo con autosuficiencia al creer que había ayudado a su hermano a librarse de malos entendidos, le dio un ligero golpecito en la cadera tan pronto Lola también se marchó.

—De nada, hermano.

Lincoln le sonrió y le aliso el cabello. Aunque normalmente Lisa era muy arisca tanto en dar como recibir gestos de afecto, los de Lincoln siempre conseguían sonrojarla desde hace algún tiempo. Ambos fueron a la sala donde encontraron a una niñita de cuatro años iluminando con crayolas su libro de dibujos.

—¡Hola, Linki! —La pequeña le saludó entusiasmada.

—Hola, Lily. ¿Quieres ver la televisión conmigo? Tengo algo de tiempo, si quieres.

Lisa carraspeó su garganta pegándose más a su hermano.

—Yo también tengo tiempo para permitirme un entretenimiento, ahora que lo mencionas.

La hermanita inmediata de Lisa sonrió.

—Lisa, yo también quiero ver la tele contigo —de nuevo miró a su hermano tratando de recordar algo y de decirlo correctamente—. Linky, Lynn me dijo que te dijera cuando llegaras que te estaría esperando en tu cuarto.

La expresión de Lisa se ensombreció.

—Por supuesto, porque me supongo que estando Lucy en el suyo, no podría atender apropiadamente aquello que desea consultar con nuestra unidad fraternal, siendo más "idóneo" la intimidad de nuestra habitación.

Lincoln se sonrojó esperando haber malinterpretando las palabras de Lisa. Lily pareció confundirse.

—Lisa, no entendí lo que dijiste.

—Lily, ¿sabes lo que es el complejo de hermano?

—No. Yo no sé nada.

Pareció compungida. Lincoln la animó cargándola para hacerle el avioncito unos segundos consiguiendo hacerla reír.

—No te preocupes por eso, Lily. Estoy seguro que un día ya lo sabrás todo, al menos lo suficiente para que te vaya bien en la escuela como hasta ahora —al dejarla en el suelo, se vuelve un tanto severo hacia Lisa—. Y tú no le pongas ideas raras en la cabeza. Sólo soy cercano a Lynn porque somos los únicos hermanos mayores y maduros que quedan en esta casa.

—¿Qué hay de Leni y Luan?

—Bueno, solo los dos más maduros, entonces.

—¿Y qué hay de…?

—…después de ti, ¿está bien?

Lincoln se marchó a su habitación para buscar a su hermana. Lily con duda miró a Lisa que parecía estar disgustada por cómo terminó su discusión con Lincoln.

—¿Y qué es un complejo hermano?

—"Complejo de hermano", Lily —tras corregirla pensó en la forma más simple de explicárselo—. Es cuando aun a sabiendas que está mal, ya sea a nivel inconsciente… o consciente como muy probablemente aplique a este caso, una mujer se siente algo así como enamorada de su propio hermano.

Lily sonrió al comprenderlo.

—¡Ya entendí! Es como lo que tú tienes por Linki.

—¿¡Qué!?

* * *

Mientras Lisa se esforzaba en corregir a Lily haciéndole ver que estaba equivocada en su suposición, Lincoln incómodo permaneció unos segundos frente a la entrada de su habitación antes de decidirse a entrar. No se sentía con los ánimos para "jugar" con Lynn.

Su hermana de dieciséis años usando un camisón, estaba sentada en su cama con un enorme bol de palomitas, una botella de refresco con dos vasos al lado sobre el buró y con su laptop enfrente de donde se escuchaba la transmisión de un partido de fútbol.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Lincoln.

—¿Cómo que qué es? Es lo mejor de lo que sucedió en la semifinal, por supuesto. ¿Es que olvidaste ayer que me prometiste ver conmigo la repetición después de salir con tu amiga?

—No lo recuerdo bien. Pude decirte sí a cualquier cosa para que me soltaras. Me es difícil escucharte cuando tengo tus piernas presionándome la cabeza.

Lynn se sonrojó y le dio una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Hablas de cuando estábamos practicando luchas grecorromanas o de lo que me hiciste después aprovechándote de tu posición?

—¿Aprovechándome? Dijiste que si de verdad me atrevía a cumplir mi amenaza entonces me soltarías, pero no lo hiciste, en realidad me presionaste con más fuerza.

—No escuché que te quejaras.

—Bueno, porque tenía la boca ocupada.

—Ya no te quejes. Te lo compensé después bastante bien, ¿no es cierto?

A estas alturas a Lincoln le sorprendía que ese tipo de conversaciones no le incomodaran, siendo tras un par de años de "familiaridad cercana" ya de lo más naturales entre ambos.

—Sí, supongo. ¿Entonces sólo quieres ver el partido?

—Sí. Al menos aquí no tendremos que pelearnos por el control con las otras, además que es más cómodo sin Lucy tratando de asustarnos recitándonos sus tontos poemas aburridos de amores prohibidos, taboos rotos y no sé qué tantas cosas tan raras que le ha dado por escribir últimamente. No sé de dónde se saca todas esas tonterías que se le ocurren.

Esto preocupó a Lincoln.

—Lynn, crees que ella sepa de… ¿nuestros "ejercicios especiales"?

Ella se sonrojó.

—No lo creo. Somos discretos.

—Querrás decir que yo soy discreto —recordó lo que escuchó de Lisa y de Ronnie Anne—, eso creo.

—Como sea. No es como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo. Creo que fue en internet donde leí que hay hermanos que hacen estas cosas para experimentar.

—Por favor, deja de visitar esos sitios pornográficos.

—¡No se trataban de esos sitios, torpe! Eran de sicología o algo así. Juegos de curiosidad, exploración y esas cosas decían.

—¡Oh! Ya entiendo, esos que hablan acerca de cómo algunos "niños muy pequeños" juegan a eso. Lynn, creo que esos conceptos dejaron de aplicarse a nosotros ya hace muchos años.

Ella se encogió de hombros al no encontrarle gran problema.

—Si tanto te cansaron, pues dejamos de hacerlos y ya.

Esto no pareció hacerle mucha gracia a Lincoln y Lynn sonrió al notarlo. Sin pena, el chico se desvistió delante de ella para ponerse solamente unos pantaloncillos y una playera. La adolescente que le había mandado algunas miradas de interés, se hizo a un lado y él se sentó en el espacio dándole un beso corto en los labios a manera de saludo antes de dirigir su atención a la pantalla y tomar un puño de palomitas.

—¿Y dónde están los demás? —Preguntó Lincoln durante el medio tiempo del juego por curiosidad.

—Lucy en su club, papá en el restaurante, mamá llamó para decir que saldría más tarde del trabajo otra vez; algo que necesitaba hacer con el doctor Feinstein —contestó restándole importancia al asunto—. Si no fuera porque sé lo mucho que ama a papá, además que ese anciano es feo y viejo, pensaría que está teniendo una aventura con él.

Dado que Lincoln había descubierto hace un par de meses por accidente una foto que involucraba al anciano usando un vestido de mujer justo de su medida, también él ponía esto último en duda.

—¿Y qué hay de Lori?

—¿Tú qué crees? Fue a celebrar ahora con sus amigas por lo mismo de que Bobby le pidió matrimonio. Seguramente llegará hasta muy tarde.

Lincoln se sintió cansado y se recostó un poco, entonces Lynn apoyó su cabeza contra su abdomen. El peliblanco que perdió el interés en el juego y cerró los ojos, con una mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño de su hermana. Aunque normalmente disfrutaba mucho ese tiempo de calidad entre hermanos, Lynn continuaba sintiéndose a disgusto con algo.

—Y… ¿cómo te fue con Ronnie Anne?

—Bastante bien, creo que saldremos el siguiente fin de semana otra vez.

La deportista arrugó el ceño.

—Me alegro por ti. Supongo que sigue siendo una buena chica.

—¿Tú vas a hacer algo entonces?

—Un chico del equipo de básquetbol me invitó a salir. Pensaba decirle que no, pero… no lo sé. Sabes que no soy muy de esas cosas de las parejas y eso. Pero tal vez le dé una oportunidad.

Así como ella con su cita, él asintió sin sentirse precisamente feliz por el dato. Ambos sabían que a pesar de ser muy estrechos entre sí, esto no significaba que debían limitarse a no salir con más personas, después de todo estaban a buena edad para conseguirse un novio y una novia. Se decían a sí mismos que lo que tenían entre ambos solo era… mucha fraternidad, amistad con derechos, confianza y ya. Además, si bien con otros chicos ciertamente Lynn no parecía el tipo de chica interesada en las "cosas de novios", se podría decir que gracias a su hermano, no estaba falta de práctica y experiencia.

—De verdad espero que todo resulte bien entre Ronnie Anne y tú esta vez, Lincoln.

El chico suspiró comprendiendo que no debía ser injusto con Lynn cuando ella no lo era con él al recriminarle nada.

—Lo mismo digo, Lynn. Espero que ese chico sea alguien bueno, que sino…

—…Obviamente le patearé el trasero, antes que él te lo patee a ti por intentar hacerle algo.

—¡Podría patearle el trasero a quien sea!

La chica comenzó a reírse.

—Y creí que cuando Luan se fue a la universidad se habían acabado los chistes malos. Al menos los tuyos sí me hacen reír.

—¡Deja de molestarme! ¿Acaso quieres pelear?

Lynn se levantó, tomó su laptop y la puso sobre el escritorio de Lincoln, enseguida se volvió hacia su hermano fingiendo estar molesta, tal y como él lo hacía hacia ella.

—¿Es que realmente te atreves a retarme, apestoso?

Hecha una fiera se arrojó contra él. El chico intentó esquivar los golpes de su hermana sin mucho éxito. Ella realmente era muy fuerte, si bien con el paso del tiempo había desarrollado más fuerza gracias precisamente a Lynn, aún estaba a una distancia bastante considerable de conseguir lograr hacerle algún daño significativo, aunque es algo que de cualquier forma nunca buscaría hacer intencionalmente.

Los golpes se convirtieron en empujones, los empujones en una encarnizada contienda de tratar de tirar al otro de la cama, la contienda se convirtió en risas por las cosquillas que se hicieron al jugar sucio, las cosquillas dieron lugar a las caricias, las caricias subieron la intensidad hasta llegar los besos en el cuello y en la boca, finalmente los besos los llevaron a comenzar a tratar de quitarse la ropa entre sí y…

—¡Lynn, Lincoln, ya bajen a cenar!

La laptop estaba reproduciendo lo último del partido, cuando apurados, ambos chicos salieron del momento gracias al llamado de su madre sin haberse percatado de cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntos esta vez.

Lynn suspiró. Se enrolló con un dedo un mechón de pelo y miró a Lincoln quien le abrió la puerta con galantería.

—Después de ti, mi querida hermana.

Ella le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro tratando que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se compusiera.

—Eres un bobo.

* * *

Serían casi las tres de la madrugada cuando Lincoln se despertó sintiendo seca la garganta. Con la mano buscó a su lado el cuerpo de Lynn durante unos segundos, antes de recordar que esa era de las pocas noches en que ella prefirió quedarse en su habitación con Lucy. Desde la partida de Lori y Luna, solamente Luan y Leni habían conseguido el privilegio de tener sus respectivas habitaciones para ellas solas.

Lincoln esperaba ser el siguiente en la lista en emanciparse por decirlo de algún modo para conseguirse una habitación más grande, eso sí Lynn no lograba salirse con la suya al moverse por su propia cuenta al cuarto de Luan para cuando fuera su turno de irse a la universidad. Entonces, aunque su espacio en el cuarto de blancos continuara siendo reducido (y sentía cada vez más esto al ser su estatura un poco mayor a la de Luna cuando ella tenía quince), también significaría de todas formas que de tanto en tanto y siempre que se lo permitiera, podría quedarse a dormir con ella con mayor frecuencia. No consideraba que Lynn mereciera tanto espacio a diferencia de él, por su tamaño compacto como el de Luan a los catorce, incluso ella podía irse al cuarto de blancos.

Sin sentirse realmente cansado, bajó al primer piso de la casa con la idea de ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua, cuando las luces de un taxi estacionaron al frente. Curioso se acercó a la entrada, cuando la inconfundible risa de Lori llegó a sus oídos. Esto sorprendió al muchacho, pues había pensado hasta ese momento que ella se encontraba en la habitación de Leni quizá desde la medianoche o antes de eso.

De la forma más silenciosa que pudo conseguirlo, Lincoln tomó las llaves colgadas a un lado para abrir cuidadosamente la puerta procurando no hacer mucho escándalo. Afuera, la mayor de todas sus hermanas estaba pagándole al taxista que sin decirle nada al no ser su asunto, no podía evitar mirarla con reprobación, su pasajera además de haber sido muy escandalosa durante el trayecto, al salir con trabajo y tambaleándose, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

Cuando el vehículo se marchó, Lori se dio la vuelta y al ver a su hermano su sonrisa se amplió bastante.

—¡Lincoln! Ya te… ¡Hic! ¿conté que me voy a… brrrp… casar? —su voz sonaba extraña, como si su lengua estuviese pegada a su paladar.

—¡Lori! —la reprendió susurrando las palabras—. ¡Baja la voz! Papá y mamá dijeron que a más tardar llegarías por tu cuenta a la media noche y mira la hora que es.

La adolescente miró su celular confundida, pero igualmente no pareció darle seriedad al problema.

—¿Y qué? Ya tengo… ¡hic! Veinte años. Ya soy mayorcita como para toques de queda y… eso, rrmanito.

—Tal vez, pero no por eso quiero que se enojen contigo de todas formas. Vamos, te llevaré a la cama, pero por lo que más quieras guarda silencio.

De forma burlona, Lori se llevó una mano a la boca emitiendo un "_Shhh_".

Preocupado por la manera en que se tambaleaba, con cuidado y haciendo que pasara uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder sostenerla y que no se callera, la llevó adentro de la casa, deteniéndose un instante para volver a cerrar la puerta, colgar la llave y con cuidado subir las escaleras. Lori se mantenía en silencio, pero a la vez Lincoln la notaba desorientada.

—¿Viniste tú sola? ¿Qué ocurrió con tus amigas?

—El… —eructó— taxi las fue dejando en sus casas primero. Literalmente te perdiste de una buena fiesta, hermanito.

Dado que el eructo de Lori se dirigió a Lincoln al estar tan cerca de ella, pudo adivinar que se trató de una fiesta bastante movida.

—¿Qué tanto fue lo que tomaste?

—Una… dos… —la chica pareció tratar de concentrarse en recordar la cantidad de latas y botellas que ingirió— veinte… treinta… ya no me acuerdo.

Lincoln negó con un gesto sintiendo una mezcla de decepción y preocupación por su hermana.

—Lori, ¿quieres ir al baño primero antes de llevarte al cuarto de Leni?

—Ya fui antes de irme de la fiesta… te la perdiste Linki, yo realmente quería que estuvieras ahí. ¡Te hubieras atiborrado con los números telefónicos y e-mails de todas mis amigas!

—Lo que digas. Entonces vamos con Leni. Si despierta, podemos convencerla de que sólo está soñando y…

—¡No! Yo ya me voy a la Universidad en dos días y contigo no pasé… ¡hic! tanto tiempo como quería, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche, Linki?

Lo que Lincoln deseaba era que dejara de hacer tanto escándalo. Pensó que al menos estando juntos podría vigilarla mejor.

—Sí, está bien. Pero deja de hacer ruido.

—¡Espera!

Detuvo su andar y frunció el rostro. Lincoln no entendió lo que sucedía, cuando un potente ruido se escuchó y en esta ocasión, si temió que alguien despertara. Lori se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar reírse antes de entrar a la habitación de su hermano.

—¡Eso literalmente fueron mis zapatos al rechinar!

—Llevas zapatillas, Lori. ¿Segura que no quieres ir al baño?

—Nop —lo miró de una forma muy extraña—. A donde ya te dije que quiero que me lleves es a la cama.

* * *

Ya adentro, Lincoln le ayudó a quitarse las zapatillas. Hizo a un lado sus cobijas para que su hermana se metiera, cuando en un rápido movimiento, Lori se quitó el vestido de una pieza pasándolo por encima su cabeza. Lincoln ruborizado miró a otro lado, impresionado por ese instante en que apreció el magnífico cuerpo que la rubia tenía, apenas cubierto por un sensual conjunto de lencería azul claro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Él era alto para su edad, pero Lori continuaba siendo al menos una cabeza y media más alto que él, por no mencionar que sus atributos eran comparables a los de una modelo de revista.

—Uh… ah… ¿quieres que vaya a la habitación de Leni y te busque un camisón o un pijama?

—¿Para qué? Así estoy más cómoda.

Y se metió a la cama recorriéndose lo más que pudo a un lado para dejarle sitio a Lincoln. Por un momento al chico se le ocurrió decirle que él dormiría en la bañera, pero no pudo resistirse a la mirada de cachorro borracho que su hermana le dedicó para evitar que la dejara sola. Cuando se recostó a su lado intentando serenarse, justo antes de intentar darse la vuelta dándole la espalda a Lori, ella lo abrazó por el pecho y lo obligó a que estuvieran cara a cara. Comenzaba a considerar que ese era el momento más incómodo de toda su vida, entonces ella comenzó a hablarle al mismo tiempo que le hacía cariños en el cabello con melancolía.

—¿Cómo es que creciste tan rápido? Aún recuerdo cuando mamá y papá apenas te trajeron del hospital hace ya tanto y ahora mírate, hasta mis amigas pueden notar lo guapo que te has puesto siendo tan joven, cuando yo… brrp… apenas y te he prestado atención durante todos estos años.

—Ha… no digas eso, Lori. Has sido una buena hermana, quizá algo mandona, pero no te cambiaría por nada.

Ella comenzó a lagrimear.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Soy mandona! ¡Siempre lo he sido!

—¡Baja la voz! No lo decía por molestarte, es sólo…

—¡Pero tienes razón! Has pasado toda tu vida haciendo todo lo que te ordenamos… lo que te he ordenado. No recuerdo ni una sola cosa buena que haya hecho por ti que no haya sido condicionada, para enmendar un error o para compensarte algo que primero hicieras tú por mí.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. Esta esa vez que… —trató de recordar un gesto que a Lori le haya nacido espontáneo por hacerle a bien últimamente, pero no pudo recordar ninguno desde era un niño— bueno, eso no importa. Sabes que podría ignorarlas si quisiera, pero si hago todo lo que me piden, es porque las amo.

—Pero no es justo —con la muñeca se limpió la nariz y Lincoln se estiró para tomar de su cómoda una caja de pañuelos y entregársela—. Ya voy a comenzar mi vida con Bobby y no puedo dejar de pensar que nunca compartimos tanto tú y yo como me hubiese gustado. De niña siempre quise un hermanito y al final cuando te tuve, de sirviente no te bajé. ¡Estoy peor que Lola!

—Tranquila, Lori. Nadie es peor que Lola, no exageres. Tú… ¡me has dado concejos para conseguir chicas! Ahí lo tienes.

—¡Y para lo que te han servido! Lo más cerca que tienes de una novia es la hermanita de Bobby y en tantos años siguen sin ser nada. Hasta pareciera que tienes más oportunidades con una de nosotras que con ella o cualquiera.

Aunque Lincoln quiso sentirse ofendido, pensó en Lynn y con cierto pesar reconoció que tenía razón.

—No… eso no es tan malo, supongo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, para Lori esa abnegación de su lindo hermanito para con ellas, con ella, en conjunto quizá con el alcohol en su sangre y la necesidad de tener a Bobby a su lado, crearon un peligroso cóctel en su corazón que nubló su uso de razón en cuanto interpretó las palabras de Lincoln para darle entrada.

—¿De verdad piensas que no sería tan malo estar con una de nosotras?

Dado que no parecía escandalizada y quizá hasta lo vio como un inocente halago acerca de lo geniales que son, Lincoln asintió.

—Pues sí. ¿Qué chico no se sentiría afortunado de estar a su lado?

—Eres… tan lindo.

Acto seguido y para sorpresa del chico, ella lo besó justo en los labios de manera violenta, lo que asustó a Lincoln al punto que intentó empujarla hasta que finalmente lo consiguió, sorprendido por la fuerza que Lori también tenía, la cual si bien no era tanta como la de Lynn, de todas formas era significativa y superior a la suya.

—¡Qué estás haciendo, Lori!

—Compensándote todos estos años en que te dejaba de lado, hermanito. Ven aquí mi conejito blanco.

Atacó directo a su cuello. Aunque asustado, Lincoln tuvo que reconocer que la técnica de Lori no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Lynn al momento de producirle ciertas sensaciones, aun así mantenía todavía el sentido común suficiente para tratar de detenerla. ¡Era Lori quien le estaba mordiendo y chupando el cuello!

—¡Basta, Lori! ¡Estás comprometida con Bobby y yo soy tu hermano! ¿Qué te pasa, mujer?

Entonces ella comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú me odias! ¡Debes de pensar que soy una…!

—¡No, espera! —Pese a todo, le rompía el corazón como de costumbre ver a Lori o a cualquiera de sus hermanas en ese estado—. Es solo que… creo que estás muy borracha y no sabes lo que estás haciendo. No es que no quiera, pero esto está mal en muchos sentidos —internamente trató de bloquear sus recuerdos con Lynn para no morderse la lengua—. No quiero pensar que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

Lori no estaba muy segura qué replicarle, cuando sintió picarle bajo su abdomen la virilidad de su hermanito. Entonces sonrió.

—¡Entonces si me quieres!

—No dije que no te quisiera —Lincoln se sonrojó y evitó verla a la cara al comprender lo que descubrió—. Es sólo que… no deberíamos de hacer algo así… tú, Bobby, yo…

—Linki, lindo. Amo a Bubbosito, pero también te amo a ti, Linconejito. Él será mi esposo para toda la vida, pero sólo por una noche quiero que seas mío y sientas cuanto te amo. Tú no te estás aprovechando de mí. ¡Soy yo la que me aprovecharé de ti!

—Ah… pero, pero, Lori.

Ella se sentó sobre su cadera. Lincoln estaba por decirle algo conteniendo la incomodidad por su peso, cuando su hermana abrió el broche de su sostén por delante, dejando liberados dos voluptuosos pechos blancos cremosos con medianas aureolas rosas claras que sensualmente rebotaron frente a su cara. A Lincoln le fue inevitable comparar semejantes atributos con los de Lynn. Cualquier cosa que pensara decirle a Lori, se esfumó de su mente.

—Dime, Linki. ¿Está será tu primera vez?

El chico tuvo el suficiente sentido común para mentirle asintiendo con la cabeza exclamando un gemido agudo, lo cual complació a Lori que no perdió el tiempo y le alzó la parte de arriba del pijama para quitárselo y dejar su pecho expuesto. Lori se humedeció los labios con la lengua ante el panorama.

—Lynn sí que ha hecho un gran trabajo con todo lo que hizo contigo.

—¡Qué!

Entonces Lori comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad el pecho y los bíceps, que si bien no eran tan impresionantes, para ella el conjunto era más que suficiente. Fue cuando Lincoln comprendió que se refería a los resultados del ejercicio que Lynn lo obligaba a hacer con ella y no a lo otro que pensó.

—Pero estoy segura que ella jamás se atrevería a hacerte algo como esto.

Mentalmente Lincoln discrepó al respecto, cuando entonces Lori colocó ambos dedos en el elástico de su pantaloncillo a los lados y con fuerza logró bajarle todo. Por inercia, el chico estaba por cubrirse entre avergonzado y asustado todavía, cuando su hermana lo tomó de las manos haciéndolas a los lados de su cintura obligándolo a mostrarse. Para ser un chico de catorce años, Lori pensaba que su hermano no estaba nada mal, le dio un poco de risa comprobar que su vello púbico también era blanquecino.

—Pero que lindo amiguito tenemos aquí.

Se inclinó y atacó sin miramientos el miembro de su hermano engulléndolo de un bocado por completo. El shock por el impacto de sentir la sensación húmeda y placentera de golpe, obligó a Lincoln a arquear la espalda y de no ser por la almohada que se llevó a la cara para sofocar su grito, toda la casa hubiese advertido lo que ocurría. Sí, Lori tenía razón, ciertamente Lynn siendo un poco más tímida y reacia con respecto a hacerle sexo oral, no era capaz de producirle una sensación tan grande como la que Lori le provocó tan pronto comenzó. El ir y venir de la boca de su hermana, nada lento y delicado como cuando Lynn lo masturbaba con la mano, sino de manera violenta y rápida fue un contraste que hacía ver estrellas a Lincoln.

—¡Lori, espera! ¡Voy a… voy a…!

A pesar que por instinto sujetó la cabeza de Lori para mantenerla ahí, ella no tuvo problemas en apartarse de él interrumpiendo el poco proceso que Lincoln sintió le faltaba para llegar a lo que esperaba fuera el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Decepcionado y sentido, poco a poco el chico comenzó a recobrar el uso de razón comprendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Lo… Lori… yo…

Temía que su hermana cayendo en cuenta también de la barbaridad que estaba haciendo, se marchara asustada, pero lo que hizo fue sonreírle y ponerse de pie sobre su cama para quitarse la pantaleta y dejarle a la vista su intimidad.

Lincoln no esperaba semejante visión, aunque en ese aspecto prefería la de Lynn con todo y sus pelitos castaños, la de Lori no era nada discreta al exponer sus labios vaginales, pero fue gracias a los movimientos que ella se hizo abriéndose la entrada a su intimidad, que incluso fue capaz de ver su clítoris bajo su monte de venus lampiño. La mano de Lincoln se dirigió por inercia a su miembro para concluir el trabajo, pero Lori la detuvo con el pie haciéndola a un lado y dedicándole una mirada autoritaria.

—¡No te atrevas! De esta tarea yo me ocupo.

El peliblanco tragó saliva. Su hermana se inclinó y poco a poco fue introduciendo sin ninguna dificultad su pene en su interior, que si bien no se veía ni se sentía tan grande como el de Bobby, tenía más que suficiente para hacerla sentir en las nubes.

—¡Santo cielo, Lincoln! ¡Se siente tan bien! Dime, ¿te sientes igual que yo en estos momentos?

—A… ajá.

Apenas y podía decir algo. La sensación de la humedad y el calor dentro de su vagina al ajustarse perfectamente a su pene envolviendo cada rincón del mismo era sensacional. La experiencia era incomparable. No es que se quejara de las pocas ocasiones en que Lynn y él se atrevían a ir hasta el final durante sus encuentros, pero estos eran muy diferentes a lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante. Lynn era un poco estrecha, además que incluso cuando se fueron acostumbrando, nunca consiguió ir más allá de introducirle poco más de la mitad de lo suyo, Lori con facilidad parecía estar sentada directamente en su pubis tras engullir por completo su miembro sin dejar nada afuera. Fue evidente para el chico que ella y Bobby tenían quizá más práctica que la que el mismo tenía con Lynn.

A pesar de la sensación de querer eyacular en ese mismo momento, Lincoln usó la poca concentración que le quedaba para contenerlo, lo cual se volvió difícil, pues Lori comenzó a subir y a bajar con sentones agresivos y violentos. Bien, en ese apartado era casi igual a Lynn, pero la sensación era tan placentera que apenas y se preocupaba por el dolor en su cadera. Ante la visión de aquellos enormes pechos rebotando, Lincoln los tomó con ambas manos y se irguió todo lo que pudo para llevarse a la boca uno de ellos, lo que no resultaba difícil al tenerlos a la altura de su cara. Lori gimió y tomó la cabeza de Lincoln con una mano para acariciarle el cabello, mientras que con la otra acarició su espalda, todo esto con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Linki! ¡Linki! ¡Linki! ¡Linki! ¡Linki!

Cuando en los siguientes días Leni o sus hermanitas lo llamaran así, Lincoln se sentiría bastante incómodo, pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso más que en llenarse la boca con esos carnosos, pero suaves y jugosos pechos a la vez que un enloquecido y frenético sexo enturbiaba sus sentidos.

—¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi! —decía Lori entre dientes con una mano cubriendo su boca para sofocar sus gritos—. ¡Yaaaaa!

Lincoln tampoco pudo soportarlo más al sentir como ella haciendo fuerza lo apretó en su interior, pudiendo sentir como explotaba enviándole a su hermana en lo más profundo de su ser el orgasmo que pudo haber tenido cuando le dio sexo oral, junto con las ganas con las que se quedó en la tarde de tener algo de acción con Lynn, a ello sumado el que consiguió con los sentones de su hermana amenazando con destrozarle la cadera y quizá también la cama.

Vencida por el cansancio y la intensidad de la experiencia, Lori se dejó caer a un lado de Lincoln, el cual respiraba de forma agitada bañado en sudor. Lori lo buscó y lo besó una vez más de forma apasionada, en esta ocasión Lincoln no puso ninguna objeción correspondiéndole dócilmente, pensando mientras saboreaba la lengua de su hermana jugando con la suya que con un poco de suerte podrían volver a repetirlo.

Al final el sueño poco a poco terminó por vencerlos. Lori durmió desnuda al igual que su hermano que se perdió entre sus brazos. Ella por la ebriedad y él por la impresión y el cansancio por la hora que era, tuvieron una apacible noche sin sueños.

* * *

.

.

.

Vaya que se me hizo extraño escribir lemon, hace mucho que no lo hago y me siento algo oxidado al respecto, ¿ustedes qué opinan? Que si no les gustó, la versión que subí a Wattpad tiene un final alternativo. XD

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otra historia, colegas. Siempre sí habrá votación, pero ésta si será exclusiva en FFNet, esta vez no será por cuál será el próximo capítulo en actualizarse, sino cuál historia es la que quieren que actualice cada quince días una vez terminada "Ya lo sé todo" que está a tres capítulos de hacerlo. Los espero, colegas. Espero les haya agrado este comienzo. Saludos.


End file.
